Zeno : Memory Fragments of a Former Human
by Ulqui Schiffer
Summary: Omake di forum PH. Hanya dipublish di sini. Cerita tentang masa lalu Zeno Reisvoust sebelum dimasukan ke dalam Abyss..


_**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Characters : Zeno Reisvoust © Ulqui Schiffer**_

_**Author's Note : Ini omake pertama =]].. Buat RP di forum PH. Hanya iseng ditulis ulang di FanFiction. XDD Maafkanlah daku ini, yang sangat jail dan iseng XDD Wkwkwkwkwk…. XD**_

_Di sebuah gazebo taman keluarga Reisvoust. Zeno, sang chain duduk sambil memperhatikan jam sakunya. Jam tersebut adalah satu-satunya benda dari dirinya di masa lalu, Zeno Reisvoust sang calon penerus keluarga Reisvoust. Jam tersebut dibuka untuk pertama kalinya kembali oleh Zeno, masih bergerak.. Dari dalamnya jatuhlah sehelai kelopak bunga berwarna biru._

"_Ini…" Tatapan mata Zeno tertuju pada sehelai kelopak biru itu. Ingatan masa lalu Zeno kembali terkuak.._

Semasa kecil, Zeno Reisvoust adalah seorang bocah yang sangat senang menyejukan hati orang lain. Mata birunya yang sangat bening mempermudah masalah seseorang. Semasa hidupnya, Zeno Reisvoust tidak pernah terlihat sedih. Setiap orang pasti akan melihat dirinya yang sedang tertawa tanpa mengetahui isi hatinya.

Zeno sangat menyukai bunga mawar biru yang tumbuh di hutan. Warna bunga itu sangat mirip dengan warna matanya. Namun bunga tersebut hanya tumbuh di satu tempat itu saja, tidak dapat ditemukan di tempat lain. Pelayan keluarga Reisvoust telah mencoba lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk menanam bunga tersebut di pekarangan rumah Reisvoust tetapi kumpulan bunga tersebut seperti menolak tempat baru mereka dan layu. Tetapi, hal aneh terjadi. Mawar biru tersebut tumbuh dengan suburnya di pinggir jendela Zeno.

Setiap hari Minggu, Zeno selalu membawakan sekuntum mawar biru untuk kedua orangtuanya di perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Zeno Reisvoust melakukan suatu hal yang membuat orang lain tambah menyukainya.. Hal yang membuat orang lain tak akan tega melepaskan dirinya..

Bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, Zeno adalah anak yang sangat dapat diandalkan. Dia mampu menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan permainan kata-katanya. Zeno Reisvoust juga terkenal sebagai calon penerus keluarga terbaik yang pernah ada. Anak ini selalu memenangkan apa pun yang ia ikuti membuat naiknya derajat keluarga Reisvoust.

"_Tragedi hari itu….. Tepat saat pergantian hari…" Zeno menggumam ketika mengambil sehelai kelopak biru tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat sekumpulan bunga sweet pea dan heather pink di luar gazebo_.

Di umurnya yang ke 14 tahun, tragedi paling mengerikan dan tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya terjadi pada Zeno Reisvoust. Hari itu setelah ia memberikan sekuntum bunga kepada orangtuanya, ia menemukan sebuah pesan berisi tantangan catur yang ditujukan untuknya. Guna menghormati penantangnya, jam 11 malam Zeno datang ke tempat yang disebutkan. Tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi selama 14 tahun hidupnya. Tempat yang sangat gelap dan mengerikan.

"Permisi, aku sudah datang" Zeno melihat sekeliling sambil memegang erat sekuntum bunga heather berwarna pink.

Sesosok pria muncul dari kegelapan ruangan itu.

"Kau yang menantang aku?" Zeno menyodorkan sekuntum bunga heather pink tersebut kepada sosok yang tak dapat ia lihat karena gelap. "Bunga heather pink ini melambangkan 'semoga beruntung'. Kita sama-sama berjuang di pertandingan ya?"

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut memukul Zeno tanpa sebab.

"AHH!" Zeno yang tanpa pengaman pun terjatuh bersimbah darah. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Zeno tak berdaya..

Pintu di depan Zeno dibuka oleh pria itu. Dilemparnya Zeno masuk ke sana dengan sekuntum bunga sweet pea.

"Sweet pea artinya… Selamat tinggal…" Pria tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan gemetar. Pintu pun tertutup

_Sweet pea juga dapat berarti kesenangan dan penuh kebahagiaan.. Orang itu, apa alasannya?.. Aku tak pernah membuat masalah dengan siapa pun.. Mengapa dia membenciku?..._

Zeno telah tenggelam di dalam tempat paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat.. **ABYSS..**

Sehari setelahnya, diumumkan bahwa Zeno Reisvoust telah meninggal. Bunga mawar biru di jendela kamarnya pun ikut pergi dengannya.. Mereka semua layu…

"_From that day, I'm just a corpse with Zeno's name.." Zeno kembali ke tempat duduknya mengamati sehelai kelopak bunga biru tersebut.._


End file.
